


[Vid] Watcher's Salvation

by theletterelle



Category: The Watcher in the Woods
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, It Was A Dark And Stormy Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: You must not show fear. You must not speak. You must not remove the blindfold.





	[Vid] Watcher's Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> Video triggers: bright flashing lights  
> Audio triggers: alarms, sirens, sudden drums

Password: watcher


End file.
